Merlin the Detective
by Mana Walker
Summary: Merlin has been alone for most of his one thousand years. That is until, in his new persona he meets a man who may be deeply entwined with his next fate. Merlin is now under the persona of Sherlock Holmes, the one and only consulting detective. The one to make him whole again is none other than John Watson. Will his old fate come to play a new part? Or will he be alone forever.
1. Chapter 1

I used to be different. I used to smile, alot. I used to have friends. Friends, as in plural. I would smile and laugh when I didn't really mean it, to make them happy. To make them feel better about the situation we were in, make them laugh. That was over one thousand years ago. My greatest friend told me not to change in his last words. I did not fulfill that promise. I couldn't.

Because half of what made me up then was my friends. My family. And with them gone I really didn't know what to do with myself. With every one of them dying around me, all in a blur of nothingness. What am I supposed to do when my entire being is shredded up before my eyes? I try, oh I try to shut it out.

For the first hundred years I was awful at it. I made friends, I found people who cared about me. And I guess I ruined their lives. Many of them died. So many of them died. I lost so many families. I couldn't stand it.

The next millennia went by in blurs of war and terror. Nations destroyed. Lives burnt to crisps. I learned a lot in these times. I learned a lot about my magic, about the world. I learned how no matter how hard I tried I could never actually save or change anyone in the entire world. I learned how if fated deemed someone evil, that person was evil. No changing it.

I learned most of all about human nature. The personalities and souls of the people I passed by in my immortal life time. For two hundred years, after I perfected my magic I used that as my studies. The study of mortal nature. I'm still learning.

The world is an interesting but disturbing place. With the people that try to change things-as their fate demands-and they do. And the people that don't succeed and die a unworthy demise. Or the people that have great evil, also fate. These people are who I deem, destroyers.

I think I have perfected the art now, I think I now have the talent. I can determine peoples lives and fates by just a glance. A look at their cloths or a peak at their cell phones.

There have only been a few people throughout the years that I have not been able to measure the fate of. Its only because their fates were so entwined with my own that my magic wasn't allowed to reveal it to me.

I met another one recently. My acquaintance had brought him into the lab. I learnt a lot from his breathing, from his stance. I had yet to look at him. When I did, I found that he was an army doctor and had a psychosomatic limp. I couldn't find anything about his destiny.

I found from his phone that he had an alcoholic sibling, a brother. He wanted this man to keep in touch. I already knew what they were here for. He wanted a flatmate. That was the only thing I talked about with my acquaintance, so that would be why they're here.

I told him my observations, and I told him I would be his new flatmate. He appeared to be uncomfortable, most likely offended by my observations. Thats alright, most people are. I then told him my name and where to meet. I felt a not so average tang of happiness and it caused me to smile.

I think I like this John Watson.****

********************************************************************************************************  
Hey, Hey guys. Sorry bout like not writing in over a month {Eep}

But this is a new story! {Explodes into happy Chameleon circuit rage}

So Ill see you sooooooooon {As in real soon}


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since the incident of the "Study in Pink" as John blogged. It's an odd feeling that I received after John did what he did. I wouldn't've died, seeing as how I can no longer die of poison, my magic would have stopped it if I wasn't immortal. But I did want to see what happened. I wanted to feel the thrill I used to, testing my knowledge. My luck. It's been so long and everything is just too easy now.

I now trust John. I like him. I like him a lot. He reminds me of a mix of Gwaine and Lancelot and Arthur, but in his own unique way. He is completely unique. He's just so interesting. Like the fact that he's so compassionate, but still strong. He feels like I used to. He's what I lost.

He also makes really good tea, which is what he's doing now and for once I didn't use all the milk in an experiment. He hates it when I do that.

"Sherlock?" He interrupted my thoughts by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes John?" I inquired.

He coughed, clearing his throat, a blush setting on his cheeks. "Are you just going to stare at me, or are you gonna drink your cuppa?"

I lowered my blue gaze to the table. A grin creeping on my face. "Sorry, John." I drink the tea slowly, savoring the flavor. I don't usually eat or drink much. Don't need to. But John doesn't like that, he's been trying to find things I like. I like tea.

I looked back up to John and he had a small, sly smile on his face, obviously pleased by his discovery.

"So, you're happy today. Is there a case?"

"I believe there will be one! Just wait for it..." I trailed on.

John snorted. "Whatever you say Sherlock."

While John was in the restroom I grabbed his computer. I have a hunch that there actually is a case. And there is!

"John!" I yelled happily.

"What!?" He responded.

"I do have a case! I told you!" I rubbed it in, just a bit.

He giggled in response. "Okay Sherlock, I'll be out in just a moment."

I smiled as I checked the rest of my emails. There were two from Lestrade about the case, a couple ones asking help to find cats (Why does that always happen? I am not a pet service!") And after hitting refresh three times one from Mycroft, my "Brother."

Opening it I stared in shock.

Dear Sherlock,

It has come to my knowledge- in secret I might add- That there has been suspicious activity near the "Lake of Avalon" as you always put it. I do not want to get your hopes up, so don't let this control you brother mine. Just let me handle it, I'll tell you if anything pops up.

Call me sometime soon Brother,

Mycroft Holmes

I was shocked out of my flurry of reading, re-reading, and re-re-reading by Johns soft voice.

"Sherlock?" Popping my head up I made eye contact with concerned pupils. "Are you alright? Just in your "mind palace"?"

I logged off my email quickly, shutting the computer I smiled, "Absolutely fine John, now lets go! The case awaits!"

Grabbing his hand I pulled him out the door, not responding to his shouted, "Was that my laptop!?"

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating my stories for such a long time! I'll get them done quicker, I promise! (:

So...Is he coming back? Maybe, maybe not...

**Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3**


End file.
